


【翻译】To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by mally5440



Series: 【翻译】The Crooked Smile [2]
Category: Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cycling, Depression, Friendship, Hospitalization, Manic Episode, Medication, Meeting the Parents, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Talk of suicide attempt, Unconsciousness, author tried to do proper search, enstrangement, 为什么作者打了这么多tag(?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally5440/pseuds/mally5440
Summary: Campbell进到St. Jude's接受药物治疗之后开始抑郁。不幸的是，他们出现了一个错误并且导致了他躁狂发作，让Fergus和员工们思考怎么才能帮助这个男孩。
Relationships: Campbell Bain & Fergus MacKinnon
Series: 【翻译】The Crooked Smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544749
Kudos: 2





	【翻译】To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Sleep, Perchance to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795489) by [TheGirlWithBrightEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes). 



> 原作者的note：  
> 我真的努力Google过这个了但是我觉得它还是不是很真实，可能是因为我没那么多时间研究。  
> 译者的note：  
> 上次还有朋友帮我看了一遍，这次就我一个人了我好没自信:(  
> 还有就是我好慢啊（躺平  
> 所以我翻完整篇文章也不知道为什么作者要标teen and up audience？

Campbell到St. Jude's之后的日子说起来还挺令人担忧的。倒不是因为他是个麻烦精——实际上恰恰相反，他继续着第一天的无精打采和不吃东西。于是他们只能想了个办法，给他蛋白质营养饮料，因为虽然他不吃东西，但是他似乎总是很渴。他偶尔和Fergus说说话，但是基本也都是些他心里阴暗面的反射。

“去死亡...去沉睡...去沉睡，偶尔会做梦...啊，这就是问题...在死亡的沉睡中梦也可能会来临，* ”他自言自语着哈姆雷特里的句子，让Fergus大吃一惊。

（ 注： "To die...to sleep...to sleep, perchance to dream...ay, there's the rub... For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,"，出自哈姆雷特，这里写的翻译是译者自己写的，大意肯定没错但是没有那种感觉了。。引用别人的翻译也不合适，因为网上常见的这句话的译文都是连着后半句一起翻的）

“你从哪学来的这个？”Fergus问。Campbell眨了眨眼，转过来看向Fergus，然后叹了口气，用一只手揉脸。

“我不记得了，可能是一些话剧？”他模糊地说道。然后。。“你有没有想过这个问题？”Fergus僵住了。他知道Campbell想问什么，但是他并不想回答这个问题，谁问都不行，尤其是对一个这么年轻的。

“你为什么被带来这里？”他反问了一句，随之而来的是一阵沉默。Campbell安静了许久，Fergus转过身看着男孩的眼睛。他能看出男孩有多紧张。“你也可以不回答的。”他补充道，因为他看出了Campbell心里的挣扎。用他的话来说，这看起来就像是什么人切断了控制Campbell身体活动的那根弦。

“我当时想从窗户跳出去。”他低声地用颤抖的声音说。Fergus当即撇了窗户一眼，不过他们都最多只能打开一个小缝。Campbell看到他向窗户看去，“放心，即使我想去，我也不确定我还能不能站起来。”他嘟囔着，举起一只手，它在肉眼可见的颤抖着。“我的柜子里有烟吗？”他问道，又一次强迫Fergus的思路180度大转弯。不过Fergus也乐于转换原先的话题，咕哝着过去查看。柜子里是Campbell的鞋和一个已经有些地方磨破了的运动包，里面装着一些叠放得很整齐的衣服。从侧兜里Fergus摸出挤坏了的烟盒和一个打火机。

“这里，”他说，把烟放在Campbell旁边的床上，然后将柜子钥匙放回桌边柜上。“你抽烟？”他问了一个很没必要的问题，因为男孩已经用熟练的动作点燃了香烟。

“只有压力大的时候，”Campbell说，嘴里吐出一缕烟，“最近总是这样。我妈讨厌这个。”

Fergus耸耸肩笑了笑，“母亲们都这样。”

“大概吧。。”Campbell沉重地叹了口气。

\---

当然，即使在第一周里Campbell大多数时候都只跟Fergus说话，护士们也迅速地判断出了他的症状是抑郁。考虑到他进来的原因，仅仅几天之后他们就看是让他服用抗抑郁药。刚开始，这些药似乎没什么用，已经在St. Jude's接受药物治疗将近一周的Campbell反应道。他在床上坐着，因为刚刚护士们巡逻过来时被半强迫着去洗了澡，头发还有些滴水。

“他们是不是应该有点什么作用？”他在不情愿地吞下药片时问。护士继续把药递给Fergus，回头看了Campbell一眼。

“它们要花几天才能开始见效，亲爱的，”她耐心的说道，“你应该很快就会感到好些的。”Campbell耸了耸肩，然后垂下肩膀抖弄他的头发，叹息着把腿缩到胸前。Fergus看着他在那里轻轻摇晃着。

“它还不够快，”Campbell哀嚎着，把头一遍又一遍的往膝盖上撞，“我不想再被困在脑子里出不去了。”Fergus被他这句话戳中了心口，他太了解这种感觉了，明知道你的大脑在对着你干，但是就是没办法把他停下，哪怕只是一小会。他走过去在Campbell旁边坐下，Campbell因为床被压下去倒在他肩膀上。Fergus在感觉到身上多出了一点点重量时迟疑了一下，但是注意到Campbell依旧继续抱着他的腿，没有别的动作，便放松了下来。

“今天还要热可可吗？”Fergus问，Campbell还在因为刚才的事情懊恼而叹气。

“嗯，我想可以。。”他没有半点热情地嘟哝了一句，但依然陪着Fergus去拿他的可可。男孩沮丧地环顾四周，拉扯着袖子看着别的病人。他没怎么出来过，也没介绍过自己，所以大多数时候都不会有人搭理他。他一拿到他的热可可就回到了他的床上，就好像那是他的安全小窝一样。

接下来的几天里Campbell的行为开始有了变化，但并不是护士们印象里抗抑郁药应该有的效果。之前他几乎要到了紧张性精神分裂症*的程度，但是现在他很难保持静止，开始焦虑地走来走去，更令人不安的是他还会以一种精神错乱的方式独自胡言乱语。他还睡得越来越少，开始在他人试图和他交流时变得暴躁，朝着对方发脾气但是最终又以悲伤的哭泣结束。

（注：紧张性精神分裂症基本上就是少动作，沉默寡言）

当然，他的行为影响到了很多人——嗯，除了那些紧张性精神分裂症患者，并且搅的整个病房都不安了起来。护士们已经尽了最大的努力来帮助他，像是要求更强的抗抑郁药剂量，并给他安眠药来帮他挨过夜晚。但这只起了反作用。确实，Campbell晚上能睡的更多一些了，但是他醒着时的情绪变得越来越糟糕，甚至产生了些令人担心的自残倾向。直到有一天他突然发病了，这发生得过于突然，以至于吓到了所有人。他进入了一种完全不合逻辑的状态，快速——快速并且很吵，甚至让Fergus开始感到痛苦，他不停地说话，变得狂躁并且激动，最终护士们不得不强行控制住他，再次给他注射了镇定剂。

“我们从没见到过有人发病这么严重。”一个护士担心地说道，两只手拧在一起站在边上等着医生赶到病房。Campbell完全晕过去了，在床上基本没有什么意识。“医生，这肯定不是只抑郁这么简单，他已经用了双倍计量，但那完全没有帮助，如果它有什么作用的话就是让他变得更糟了。”

“他刚刚情绪完全失去了控制。”Isabel无奈地说，背靠在Campbell床边的墙上。“我之前只见过一次但是没这么严重，而且那个病人是狂躁症患者。”医生摘掉了眼镜，疲惫地用手揉了揉脸。

“我犯了个严重的错误，”他缓慢地说，低头看向床上瘦小的身影，“看起来抗抑郁药引发了快速循环，躁和郁两面在躁郁症病人身上不能分开对待。”护士担忧的盯着他。“他需要情绪安定剂，不能再给他抗抑郁药了。这种情况下他需要的是锂盐。我得和他父母沟通一下。。”他叹了口气，伸手握住了Campbell的手。“我真的很抱歉。这是我的错，不是你的。”他轻柔地道歉。

Fergus一直站在外面等着医生和护士们离开，Isabel看到了他并走过去，看上去非常担忧。

“他已经注射了镇定剂所以不会再发作了，”她小心翼翼地说，“我很抱歉变成了这样，Fergus。我知道你关心他。”Fergus不自然地耸了耸肩。

“他只是个孩子。”他说。Isabel的脸沉下来了，她叹息着点点头，疲劳地抓了抓头发。

“是的，”她同意道。“一个有着很大问题的孩子。”她往回看了一眼Campbell和Fergus还有其他两个病人的病房。“听着，他的父母可能会过来，你知道的。”

\---

尽管有了提醒，Campbell的父母过来时Fergus依然没准备好。到了晚上，他看到他们和医生在楼道里见面，期望着他们不会来看他们的儿子。当然着只是徒劳的希望而已。

他们被医生领到了Campbell的床前，Fergus几乎能听到男孩的母亲看到他躺在床上时心碎的声音。她俯下身子去摸他的肩膀。

“Campbell？是妈妈啊，”她试着和Campbell交流但除了男孩稍微睁开了眼睛并没有收到任何反应."Campbell..?儿子..?”她再一次尝试，声音因为没有反应而变得忧虑了起来。医生站在边上清了清嗓子。

“他现在被注射了大量的镇定剂，Bain女士。”他慎重地说，Campbell的父亲立刻对他皱起了眉头。男孩的母亲压抑的抽噎了一下，温柔地抚摸着Campbell的脸颊，他的父亲抓住了他的肩膀，试图安抚她的情绪。Fergus坐在一旁紧抓着自己的裤腿，试着压抑住自己的情绪。

“那有必要吗？”Campbell的父亲咬紧牙关问。

医生叹了口气，“恐怕是的，他有可能会伤害到自己，护士们没有别的选择。”男孩的父亲似乎很努力的压制着自己，他严肃的点点头。

“又发作了？”他用带着令人惊讶的冷静的语气说，Campbell的母亲趴在她儿子的床上抽泣着。

“恐怕是的。”医生给出了一句相同的答复，“有了正确的诊断和药物治疗之后，他会好起来的。他应该很快就能稳定下来。”

“所以他是个疯子了。”Campbell的父亲说，听上去像是被击败了。医生转过身，用坚定的目光盯着他。Fergus把他的裤子抓的更紧了，他不喜欢这个人叫他们“Loony（疯子）”的方式。

“你的儿子有健康问题，是的，”他缓慢的说着，谨慎地挑选他的措辞，“但我们会尽全力帮助他的。”

男孩的父亲点头，挫败地叹息，“好，挺好的，这应该停下了，”他悲伤的说，“它在毁掉这个家庭。”他扶着他的妻子站起来，眼泪还在顺着她的脸流下来。Campbell一点动静都没有，他就像几周之前刚到St. Jude's时那样一动不动。“我们只是想让他。。完成学业然后停下这场闹剧 (stop this nonsense)。”

胡闹 (nonsense)。Fergus咬紧了牙关，他十分确定这发出了响声，因为Campbell的父亲转过头来看了他一眼。他们的视线相交，对视了几秒然后医生终于打断了他们。

“这边请，Bain先生和女士，”他说，挥手示意他们离开房间。他又撇了Fergus一眼，然后离开了屋子，一会之后Isabel急匆匆地跑进来，Fergus已经挪到了Campbell旁边，握着他的手。尽管男孩几乎没有意识，一行泪水还是从一只眼睛里溢出来，滴到了枕头上。他听见了吗？这很难能确定。

“Fergus。”Isabel担心的说，但是Fergus并没有抬头，他的眼睛依然盯着Campbell的脸。

“他管这叫胡闹，”Fergus冷淡地说，Isabel后退了一步，瞪着他。“他管这叫 _胡闹！_ ”Fergus重复着，言语中的怒气开始显现出来。Isabel脸上带着紧张的表情再一次走近。

“人们在他们不理解的时候就会这么说，”她谨慎地思考着她要说的话，“还有在真相难以承受的时候。我们知道着不是胡闹。”Fergus张嘴想要说话，但是没说出口。

“她承受着这么多的痛苦。”他终于说。Isabel点点头，坐到床边，看起来很悲伤。

“是的，”她同意道，“他承受了很多不必要的痛苦，”她承认了这个事实，Fergus点头，“但是现在我们知道哪里出了问题，他会得到正确的治疗的。现在情况只会变好。”Fergus没说什么，依然点头。他由衷的希望会是这样。

\---

转天，万幸的是Campbell终于清醒了过来，但是依然感到很累，护士们迅速地在他有能力说话之前给了他一针锂盐。男孩清醒起来时Fergus开始变得紧张，但是依然控制不住地在他周围停留。他不知道具体的原因，但是处于某种原因他想要保护这个孩子。可能只因为他能在Campbell身上看到他自己，他也不确定。

考虑到Campbell在发病之前有多么抑郁，当Fergus午饭后回到他们房间，看到一个微笑时感到十分惊讶。

“Hello Fergus，”Campbell说，似乎还有些晕，让他发音有点模糊，但是很明显他的心情变得不错了，“我想我错过了昨天的热可可。”Fergus“嗯”了一声，低头看着男孩，嘴角上挂着笑容。

“那我们今天得要双份了。”Fergus半开着玩笑，出奇地让Campbell轻笑起来——他没有足够的力气去大笑，不过他依然在笑着。

“好，我们就这么干，”Campbell说，“我做了一个奇怪的梦，你知道……”

Fergus向后靠着听Campbell颇为高兴地回忆他的梦，在经历了这么多泪水，愤怒和不安之后，一种有趣的感觉出现在他的心里。这就像是他又重新认识了一遍Campbell，和之前比绝对算是一大进步。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢就留个评论或者kudo鸭，单机游戏心好累（抱紧可怜的自己


End file.
